


Accent

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way that Gavin speaks is what gets Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accent

               It started as soon as Gavin began working for Rooster Teeth; it was gradual. At first, Michael thought that it was alright. It probably got Gavin a lot of attention from the American women and attracted more viewers for their videos. He would pretend that he was irritated by it because that was just the kind of thing he did when he didn’t want to confess to something that might be viewed as a weakness.

                Then, he decided that it was beginning to grow on him. This was partially due to his now-flourishing relationship with Gavin, but the part that scared him was that he wasn’t into Gavin’s accent simply because it was hot. Hell, if that was the truth, he would’ve fucked a lot more foreign chicks in high school. But, the sad thing was that this attraction was exclusive to Gavin.

                The English accent wasn’t sexy on anyone else.

                Michael tried to look past it. He ignored it, for the most part, though this grew increasingly more difficult as the months passed, his friction with Gavin during Let’s Plays forcing him to listen to that _fucking amazing_ dialect.

                It was hard to ignore. Weeks tumbled by, Michael trying to focus on things that were actually important, like his work performance, which was slowly declining. Geoff hadn’t made any comments yet, but Michael knew that his overly-aware boss knew that something was up, even if he didn’t have a specific name for exactly what. Michael found it hard to be snarky during videos when Gavin was speaking, even though it was almost a gimmick by this point that Michael would verbally abuse Gavin after Gavin said something that didn’t make quite that much sense. Gavin didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t care.

                The hardest times to stay in control were the times during videos where Gavin would undeniably plead with Michael, begging him to stop killing his avatar or for some other insignificant reason. It drove Michael up the wall; Gavin was talking dirty without even knowing it.

                “Michael, _please!_ ” Gavin would plead. Michael’s fingers would contract over whatever controller or remote was in his grasp at the moment, and, just for a second, Michael would squeeze his eyes shut and pray that Gavin wouldn’t ever find out. He wasn’t sure why exactly he was being so secretive, especially since he was pretty renowned for being the one to be blunt about everything. But, whatever the reason, he resolved to try to hide the boiling emotions from Gavin.

Fucking British accent.

He was being pushed closer and closer to revelation, just waiting for the time to come that he would tell Gavin about his attraction to Gavin’s accent. He wasn’t sure how, he wasn’t sure when, but, by God, he was going to have to tell him at some point or else he would explode from the isolated tension he was feeling.

                So, Michael began expecting a breaking point to occur at some point, seeing as his emotions were not as under control as he would have liked to believe. It was only a matter of time before Gavin said something that got Michael so immersed that he would speak his mind in front of the other Achievement Hunters. And Gavin, who he was most worried about.

                When the day came, it was another pleading game with Gavin, which didn’t exactly come as a surprise to Michael. The precipice he had been glaring at for so long had finally transformed into something much more inviting, and he almost gladly allowed Gavin’s words to wash over him, after all his futile resistance.

                “Please, Michael!” Gavin begged from beside him, pouting at his screen. Michael had just murdered Gavin in a sneak-attack on Minecraft, and now Gavin, unaware, was using his ace of spades.

                Cringing at first, Michael braced for impact. He wished that there wouldn’t be any sort of collision between himself and his foreign friend… He could always solve the tension by telling Gavin after work. The resolve stuck with him, even though he had thought over the same solution countless times before. Maybe he was more worn down, weakened, at this point then he had been all the other times. It didn’t matter anymore. At last, he was going to let Gavin’s dialect sink in.

                Michael gave a trademark response to Gavin’s cries, feeling as though he finally wasn’t drowning in a vast sea of foreign emotions, even if he still had to avoid revealing himself until he met with Gavin. His smile remained in place for the duration of the rest of the recording, and, when Geoff called time and told everyone to pack their things up, Michael popped the question.

                “Can I talk to you after work?” Michael asked cautiously, even though he was already internally celebrating his imagined victory. Gavin was shuffling through the various random devices on his desk, no doubt searching for something small, like a paper or cord.

                Gavin’s green eyes met Michael’s, a dose of confusion present. “Sure..?” he replied cautiously, not really secure about what exactly was going to occur after everyone else cleared out.

                Grinning at Gavin’s acceptance, Michael finished grabbing whatever he was going to need at his house for the night, which was just his laptop, and sat in his chair. He lounged there for a good twenty minutes, triumphantly waiting for the other Achievement Hunters to go home so that he and Gavin could be alone.

                After that chunk of excited waiting time, Michael was at last able to launch into his explanation to Gavin. Gavin scooted his chair over in front of Michael’s. His fingers wrapped around the armrests as he asked, “So… What do you need to tell me?”

                Eyes staring deep into Gavin’s, Michael stated, “Your accent is sexy as fuck.”

                Blinking, Gavin’s mouth flopped open from surprise. He shut it, only to open it again, only to shut is once more. This process repeated itself a few more times, leaving Michael with the image of Gavin being an oversized goldfish, before Gavin reacted, “Oh… Okay…”

                Michael suddenly felt very nervous. What the fuck had he just done?! His “relationship” with Gavin was probably over because of his need to reveal his secrets. He had totally fucked himself over.

                “Uh… I’m sorry… I just can’t keep my emotions bottled up…” Michael apologized, waves of anxiety pressing against his chest until he felt like couldn’t breathe without gasping. His eyes sunk down to the floor, unable to meet Gavin’s. His chair groaned as he slumped over.

                “Oh, it’s alright… I’m just shocked.” Flabbergasted, Michael’s head shot up to face Gavin, who was blushing with the passion of a tomato. He was looking just as nervous as Michael felt, perspiration beginning to form over his brow. Michael had to give a small smile.

                Gavin pressed onwards, “So, um, when did you, um, start to notice?” Gavin’s hand flew to the back of his neck in a fit of anxiety, pinching the flushed skin beneath his silky straw-colored hair.

                Biting his lip, Michael replied, “The day you started working here.”

                Eyes growing wide with wonder, Gavin was lost in thought as he looked around the office, almost as though he had never been there anymore. He took in the numerous posters coating the walls and the various games on the bookshelf that had been placed there without any particular order. His gaze rested on his own computer as he murmured, “Michael…”

                “Oh, Gavin, don’t say my name,” Michael whined, an exhilarated feeling racing through his body. He was finally freely expression his true desires.

                His sights set on Michael once more, Gavin’s nerve began to kick in; the same nerve that caused him to interrupt Michael during his Rage Quits, the same nerve that allowed him to be confident even when he almost never won at anything, the same nerve that he was going to use to win today.

                Gavin’s eyes began to reflect a new type of confidence as he repeated, “Michael.”

                This time, Michael leaned back into his chair, causing Gavin to scoot closer. Then, he accused, “You want me to lose it, don’t you.”

                “Mhm, Michael…” Gavin replied, causing Michael to exhale softly in his chair. Gavin stood, looming over Michael, feeling so… Dominant. It was a different perspective, but he decided that he loved it.

                Slowly stepping towards Michael, Gavin sat on his lap, murmuring Michael’s name in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s body. One of his hands found his curls that were hidden beneath his black beanie while his other slid up the back of Michael’s shirt, massaging the carefully-defined muscles beneath. Michael let out a quiet moan.

                “Michael.” He could feel Gavin’s breath on his ear.

                “Michael.” The hand winding through his hair had pried the beanie off and let it fall behind the chair as Gavin leaned forward, causing the rolling chair to squeak in protest.

                “Michael, please…” The other hand beneath his shirt was slowly tracing lower and lower, getting closer and closer to the waistband of his boxers…

                He couldn’t take it anymore. “Gavin,” he hissed thickly as he smashed his lips to Gavin’s, tasting his own name on his tongue. At first, Gavin was startled; gradually, he began to relax into the kiss, soon taking part in it too. Michael had his tongue between Gavin’s lips at first, but, as soon as Gavin groaned, Michael was overtaken.

                They broke apart much too soon for either of their liking.

                Gasping, Gavin whimpered, “Michael.” Michael smirked and pulled Gavin back in for another kiss.

              


End file.
